fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Switch Seasons
Animal Crossing: Switch Seasons (動物林トロピカルシーズン, Dōbutsu no Mori: Suitchi Shīzun, "Animal Forest: Switch Seasons"'in Japan) is an upcoming life-simulation game belonging to the ''Animal Crossing franchise, released for the Nintendo Switch, being the very first installment in the series that's introduced in this console. '''Switch Seasons is also the fifth main installment released worldwide and the eighth installment overall, excluding spin-offs. Gameplay Animal Crossing: Switch Seasons maintains the same gameplay as its main predecessors, most notably New Leaf and the GameCube game. The player takes control of a human that's moving into a new town full of colorful and sentient anthropomorphic animals, interacting each other and making new friends. Upon arriving to the new town, the player is mistaken by said animals as their new Mayor who was aboard in the same train and thus, the player has to assume the profession of being a Mayor, ruling the town. Switch Seasons doesn't have a goal in purpose other than completing the small story mode the game has built already and its up to the player if they want to progress on it or not, and can do many variations to enhance gameplay such as catching or fishing creatures, expanding the town by building facilities and Public Project Works, decorating their houses or even just interacting with the new villagers. Like past Animal Crossing games, the player can alter their appearance basing on the questions Rover the cat asks to you, and the player can also adjust their skin tone and eye color to its liking. Players can also choose their age, which its a new feature that not only affects the appearance, but also the relationships with villagers. These are the possible answers you can give to Rover after he asks how old are you. *I'm under 12 years old *I'm over 13 years old. If the player is under 12 years old, he will be considered as a child and have the appearance of one, much like in Animal Crossing: Wild World and City Folk, and the relationships with villagers will be nicer. If the player is over 13 years old, he will then be considered as a teen and have the appearance of one, similar to Animal Crossing: New Leaf, and the relationships with villagers will be more mature and behave like that, sometimes being rude towards the player. Some Easter Eggs in the game are only available to this age. The player can age up too, according to how much time they spend in the game, and the conversations with villagers start maturing. ACTP Child.png| The default appearance of a Child Player. ACTP Teen.png| The default appearance of a Teen Player. ACTP Faces.jpg| The many possible faces that the player can get. ACSS Eye, Skin, Hair.jpg|The many hair styles, colors, skin tones and eye colors the player can pick Features New *Players can finally choose their age, if they are young they will retain their appearance from Animal Crossing: Wild World and City Folk. If they are grown up, they take their appearance of Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Not only this affects their appearance, but also their relationship with villagers. *5 New villager species, being those Bats, Swans, Snakes, Sharks and Seals. Also a new Villager type appears, being the "Nerdy" type, which its unisex. *More interactions with the Villagers, especially when visiting their houses. *The whole town is fully playable in a 360° degree sense. Players can rotate to all the directions giving the game a global spaceview similar to how the camera worked inside the houses in New Leaf and Happy Home Designer. Also when setting public projects, the player can rotate them thanks to the 360° degree camera. *Players can set up the formatting of their Town, placing buildings to their liking after making the new town. *Along with the town formatting, you can also check some areas you want so a villager can move in them, avoiding roadblocks or killing tree orchards. *When travelling to another Town, the icons of the foreign players will also be shown in the map so they won't get lost. *The city of City Folk returns with a completely improved mechanic. Here villagers all around the world can meet and interact each other. *A toolbox used to save tools like the net and fishing rod, allowing more space to save in the pockets. *Ceiling furnitures, curtains, rugs and custom windows from Happy Home Designer return. Saharah the Camel sells rugs and curtains. *When you have fished or caught a creature you have already donated to the Museum, a sign will mark it as evidence of their donation. *Catch up to 60 new Birds and Reptiles/Amphibians in a similar way to Bugs and Fishes. Additionally you can also catch up to 80 different Bugs and Fishes and 40 Marine Species. *Much more jobs. You can not only work for Tom Nook (optionally), but also as a Happy Home Designer, a barista in the Roost and much more other jobs, such as harvesting with Joan, sewing clothes with the Able Sisters or the hairstyle with Harriet. More information soon. *Celeste has a new function and that’s taking photos of planets. *A Blacksmith and a minigame that revolves on mines are introduced. *New fruits like grapes and strawberries who grow on vines and bushes. *New environments such as the mountain or desert from Happy Home Designer appear in the game and are unlocked after clearing some tasks. Returning *Every villager present and those ones that were removed in further installments from Animal Crossing on the Game Cube finally return. *Town limit is up to 15 villagers like how it was in the Game Cube versions. However the number can be expanded with Amiibo Cards, up to 17 villagers. *Blathers' explanations to the donations you give to him are back. You can disable those explanations however, but you can also hear them anytime. *Various minigames, such as the Desert Island Escape, Puzzle League and the Goldsmith Mines appear. *The unique islander villagers from the Game Cube returns. *Farley and Serena, two characters that were removed in New Leaf return. *Various Town aesthetics and miscellaneous things like the Balls from the GameCube version and the bottled messages from Wild World return. Story Switch Seasons is the very first Animal Crossing installment to include a Story Mode in, though the player can opt to progress on it or not as the story relies on the time and how well the Mayor is doing in the Town. Serena is a beautiful goddess. However, she appears to be in despair because she lost her beloved jewels. What could these be...? Why are these so important...? And why is she lamenting to herself...? So many questions unveiled... Town This is the Player's main destiny, where he arrives in and is mistaken as the new Mayor of the Town. Players can choose where they want to build their houses and live there, and therefore, being the Mayor lets him customize the whole town adjusting to their likings. A new feature of the town was added, functioning similar to Happy Home Designer, being those the ability to unlock ecosystems. The Town will always have a Town Hall, a Bulletin Board and a Tree planter in the center of the Town, having a similar layout to the Plaza of the shut down online interaction for the Wii U: Animal Crossing Plaza. Public projects can be built around the town, by talking to Isabelle in the Town Hall when sitting on your Mayor Chair, but some can only be unlocked when a villager requests them. Many natural elements from the original Animal Crossing return, like the huge bushes, lily pads and docks in the river, and the wishing well. The limit of residents a town can hold has been upgraded to 15, like in the original Animal Crossing, but two more can move to the town by talking to him/her in the campground, if they're either in a tent, igloo or van. If the town has already 17 villagers residing, and the player invites a villager to move in, the player must need to pick one so he/she can move away, with the new villager replacing him, much like in New Leaf's Welcome amiibo ''update. Villagers also can move in the town if the player gets a perfect score at designing their house. Furthermore, the player now has the ability to choose a place and decide where should the new resident move in. The Town is divided in many places, those being the '''Ecosystems', the Plaza, the Campground and while technically not part of the village, are still present in the game, being the City and Island. Ecosystems As aforementioned, Switch Seasons is the second game to introduce many different ecosystems and the first game in where the player can fully wander around those, however those are unlocked after going through some criteria methods. In the game Ecosystems are kind of unique areas that can be accessed through different paths leading to them, similar to the Campground in New Leaf. These paths appear randomly depending on the town's layout. Ecosystems are special environmental places in the town in where exclusive and unique flora and fauna gather and appear around these places. Those ecosystems affect the appearance and organization of the town, as well as the building styles, kind of fishes, bugs, birds and reptiles that appear around, even the villager species will be randomly affected. The main town itself also serves as an unique ecosystem. While at first the player can originally live at the Urban Ecosystem, he can talk to Tom Nook and pay him a reasonable price to move their house into another ecosystem of their liking. There are in total 7 different types of ecosystems, and those are: *' 'Urban ecosystems are the default ecosystem available at the start, and the one that takes the most part of the town. The Plaza and various shops will mainly be placed at the Urban Ecosystem an it will also be the part where most houses will be set in. The Player will live here at first. Most common bugs, fishes and birds can be found here. *' 'As implied, takes place in the Beach of the Town, already unlocked at the beginning of the game. After residing in the Town and being a Mayor for 3 days. Tortimer will first appear and tell you that you can finally go to visit him in his Island, and to do this, Kapp'n will bring you to the Island. The Tropical Ecosystem always takes place in the southern part of the town. This is also pretty much the only place in the town that you can fish ocean fishes, however. The Tropical Ecosystem also connects various islets around via bridges that can be unlocked later. *' 'A China-themed ecosystem, filled of Bamboos and many ponds where many different kinds of fishes inhabit. Layout is pretty similar to the one generated in past Animal Crossing games, however. The Bamboo Ecosystem will usually appear at the Northern part of the village. Various rare birds like the Peacock or Quetzal may be found here. *' 'As implied, takes place in a desert. There are no trees, but rather cacti and many related plants around. Valuable bugs and reptiles like the Scorpion or Skink can be found here. Also this biome has a higher chance of having buried fossils and gyroids in. *' 'Usually located at the northern part of the Town. While there's pretty much nothing interesting in the slope other than a river that can be located in either the west or east, there's a path that serves as the entrance of the mountain and stops in an esplanade where villagers can put their houses in. However the path still continues through the peak of the mountain where usually cold temperatures whip around even if the weather is sunny, due to its immense altitude. Villagers apt to the cold and altitudes may live at the peak. A waterfall also runs in a part of the mountain in where the player can fish some species. *' 'This swamp is located at either the western or eastern path of the town, usually near the Campground. The swamp is somewhat extense and part of it takes place in a mangrove where colorful birds inhabit along with another huge waterfall falls into a spring where fishes can be caught. On the south of the Swamp a small part of the ocean is also placed. Reptilians and amphibians love to inhabit in the swamp and they tend to be really common here. *' 'Also called the Mines, that doesn't really classify as an ecosystem other than the variety of species living there, like bats since Villagers won't live here. A new character will manage the mines and is also a Goldsmith that has a special function regarding to the Gems and will let you play a small minigame. The Cavern is usually located behind the Waterfall, which at first is locked but as the player progresses, a path will be revealed and the player can visit the Mines. Urban_Ecosystem_ACSS.jpg|Screenshot of the Urban Ecosystem Tropical Ecosystem ACSS.jpg|The player and Cole the Rabbit in the Tropical Ecosystem Bamboo Ecosystem ACSS.jpg|The player's house in the Bamboo Ecosystem Desert Ecosystem ACSS.jpg|The Player's House in the Desert Ecosystem Mountain Ecosystem ACSS.jpg|Player visiting Julian the Unicorn in the Mountain Ecosystem Swamp Ecosystem ACSS.jpg|Two female Players visiting another's house in the Swamp Ecosystem Plaza The Plaza, often referred as the Main Street is one of the town's major facilities. The Plaza is usually accessed to the northern part of the town, next to the Station. Various important and useful buldings will be set here, to give the player an easy access. The Re-Tail, was also moved to the Plaza as well. List of Buildings in the Plaza City Island Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Animal Crossing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sapphire Dragon Inc. Category:Life Simulation Games